


Jokes on You - Damian Wayne x Reader

by crazykitty120



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Damian Wayne - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykitty120/pseuds/crazykitty120
Summary: You find Damian kissing your mortal enemy, and you vow never to care about anything or anyone ever again, especially him. But what happens when you end up fighting the Joker alone?





	Jokes on You - Damian Wayne x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = Your Name  
> Comments are much appreciated!  
> Also, minor swearing.

There was a new boy at school.

He was the son of a billionaire. The ever-famous Bruce Wayne.

Gotham Academy’s hot gossip for the YEAR was all kinds of talk about him. You almost felt bad for him, having to deal with all that attention. Then again, it was hard to feel bad for the person who had treated you like such SHIT.

He had no friends. He simply lived through each day as if he was just tolerating it, as if it were some sort of test of patience. He just went through the motions, but not in the usual way. He was a straight-A student, but he was no teacher’s pet. He got in trouble in almost every class for “sassing the teacher.” Not that you cared. He had hurt you. You would never care about him again.

“HEY! Would you watch where you’re going?” you yelled at him. He had knocked into you and sent your books crashing to the floor. He looked sorry. But you didn’t care. You glared and bent down to pick up your books. You saw out of the corner of your eye that he kept walking. Typical. You still can’t believe you had been stupid enough to fall for him. 

\-----------

Last summer you were Robin. Well, an unofficial one. You swung from buildings with your grappling hook, took down the occasional mugger, saved a few citizens, and righted a few wrongs. Then the Big-Bad-Batman and Robin caught you. Robin was the one who had convinced Bruce to let you stay. He said you seemed trustworthy. Maybe that’s why you trusted him. 

You had some of the best times of your life while hanging out with everyone at the manor with everyone. But mostly Damian. He showed you a life you didn’t know you would end up enjoying SO DAMN MUCH.

Around August you caught him. The girl that had mercilessly tortured you that school year was currently making out with what had been your boyfriend. You didn’t live at Wayne Manor, but you had a home. You ran to it and sobbed yourself to sleep.

Damian had left you three voicemails. You deleted them. You had bigger things to worry about, such as what you were going to do about your mother, who was currently passed out on the couch with a wine bottle in her left hand. Your father was nowhere to be found. You called 911 after she wouldn’t wake up when you dumped a bucket of cold water on her. The ambulance arrived. She was in an alcohol-induced coma. GREAT. Again, not that you cared. She was never very nice to you anyway.

\----------

Enough of the flashbacks. Back in the present, you were walking to school and saw Damian getting out of his limo. He just barely made eye contact before refocusing on his phone. You kept walking, with a gut feeling that today was going to suck. It was bad enough that you had seen Damian, it was also Valentine’s Day. Gotham Academy has this stupid tradition where you can pay to have roses delivered to someone. You never got any. You never cared.

You arrived at your desk and the first things you see is a bouquet of red roses with a card attached. Inside, it said “I beg for your forgiveness. You’re all I’ve thought about ever since it happened, and it kills me that you never speak to me anymore. If you are willing to forgive me, please meet me on the roof of Wayne Manor at 8:00 PM.” You snorted and started laughing. He SERIOUSLY thought it would be that easy to win you back? He wished. He had lost you, and he had to deal with the consequences.

\----------

After school, you changed into your Robin costume and started swinging through the street. You wanted out of it all. School, Damian, your parents, EVERYTHING. You landed on top of a Wayne Enterprises building and saw the Joker and his henchmen robbing Gotham City Bank. Cliché much Joker? You watched while his henchmen continued to load up the truck with all kinds of money and expensive looking jewels. Again, cliché much Joker? Whatever. Time to put a stop to this.

You swung down from the roof and kicked the Joker square in the face. He paused for a moment, felt the blood dripping down from his nose. Then, he started laughing. The grotesque grin on his face grew bigger and more twisted than ever. He pulled out a pistol from his pocket, and before you even knew what was happening, he had shot you in the stomach.

\------------

You woke up in a hospital bed with Damian sitting next to you. He looked like he was near tears. You could feel the bandage that had been wrapped around your abdomen, but you didn’t care. Everything was numb. You opened your mouth to say something, but you couldn’t think of anything to say. Oh wait, yes you could.

“What happened?”

Damian wiped his eyes and put on his usual serious expression. “It’s quite simple. The Joker shot you. I saw you and took you to the hospital. There was no severe damage. You should be perfectly fine.” He scowled at the floor. You sighed, and leaned back into the pillows. GREAT.  
Damian stood up abruptly. “Y/N, I need to tell you something. That girl that was kissing me that summer was kissing ME, not the other way around. I shoved her off immediately, but it was too late, you were gone. You refused to see me, so I tried to abide by your wishes and stayed away from you. It killed me, but I did. I decided to send you a note on Valentine’s Day. I waited for you, but then Father called me inside for patrol. I was out on patrol when I found you. That’s when I took you here. Y/N, you mean the world to me. I’m begging you, PLEASE forgive me.” He looked at you waiting for an answer. 

You rolled your eyes. “Damian, you hurt me. BAD. I was just shot. Could we maybe sort this out after I’m at least back on my feet?”

He took a breath. “Of course.” He sat back down in the chair and stared out the window. You watched as tears began to fill his eyes. He turned away from you. You had never seen him so upset over anything. He looked like he hadn’t slept in a week, but not because of a mission. His shoulder began to shake.

“Damian?”

He quickly wiped his eyes and put on a serious face.

“Come here.”

He walked over and leaned over the side of the bed. You grabbed his chin and gently kissed him. “You have one more chance. One more screw up and it’s over. Ok?” He smiled. 

“Ok.”


End file.
